Sara Harvey
Sara Harvey is a recurring character in the series. She is portrayed by Dre Davis. She was a young girl from Courtland who went missing around the same time as Ali. Hanna theorized that she could've been the mysterious Jane Doe in Ali's grave, but it is revealed in "Game On, Charles" that she is in fact alive. She is revealed to be Red Coat and The Black Widow in "Game Over, Charles". She was then killed by Noel Kahn in "Wanted: Dead or Alive". History Season 3 A DAngerous GAme Sara communicates with Mona through a cellphone from the plane. She arrives at the Lodge and gets off the plane. She heads into the woods, as Spencer follows her, but disappears. Later, she pulls the girls, minus Hanna, out of the burning lodge. Season 4 'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e Sara's coat is recovered from the Lodge by a firemen, who throws it back down. Toby and Spencer later go to the Lodge and attempt to find it with no luck. Sara attends Wilden's funeral dressed as The Black Widow. The Liars ponder about who she could be. As soon as the funeral is over, she leaves and gets into a limo. Later, we see her in the A-Team's lair, still wearing her black veil, but now with a burned Ali mask underneath. Who's In the Box? After discovering that Alison is indeed alive, The Liars begin searching to figure out whose body was found buried and dug up. Hanna finds out about Sara Harvey, a girl from Courtland that disappeared around the same time as Alison. Hanna believes that Sara could be the Jane Doe in the grave and contacts her friends, asking to meet. Two her friends, Claire and Tina, meet with Hanna and Emily and discuss Sara. They say they've been to Rosewood's movie theater a few times. They then reveal that their other friend, Avery, who has been depressed since the disappearance, last saw Sara the day after Labor Day, out near the big park, riding her bike. The bike was later found by the police but Sara was not. Later, Claire comes to the Brew where Emily is working to talk. She says that Sara was a terrible person, and everything she gave them, she took two things away. Claire says that she actually wished Sara was dead before she disappeared, and says that Emily is lucky that Alison is dead and gone, as it means they're done, while Claire says they will always be known as "Sara's friends". Season 5 Run, Ali, Run Sara prepares a card and flowers for the parents of Bethany Young, while wearing The Black Widow costume. She signs the card as "-A" and adjusts her veil. She then goes over and picks up the flowers. Season 6 Game On, Charles Sara draws a sun on the wall before the lights shut off and she hears running. She walks over to her doorway and sees The Liars fleeing the building. Later, she delivers the four girls food for "A" but runs off once they all start yelling to her, believing she is Mona. At the end of the episode, a police officer discovers Sara in the dollhouse and asks what her name is to which she tells them. Sara is then taken away on a stretcher, as Emily recalls the time they met her friends. Songs of Innocence She reveals to Emily that she ran away from home the night she was kidnapped and something or someone hit her in the head. She later comes to Emily's home after running away again. FrAmed Charlotte DiLaurentis is inside the "A" lair, watching the gallery preparation from a security camera, when Sara buzzes to come in. She buzzes her in and Sara walks in in her red coat and takes a seat beside her. Later, Sara is seen spying on Ashley Marin and Ella Rose from outside Ashley's window. In the ending, Charlotte prepares something in the trunk of her limo. She gets into the backseat of the car and knocks on the window. The driver lets it down and we see that its Sara, as Red Coat. She hands Charlotte an envelope with two tickets to prom. Game Over, Charles Sara goes with the Liars and Mona to the Carissimi Group and helps them get into the secret room. Once they enter, Emily asks Sara if she's coming inside but she says she's gonna stay behind. Suddenly the doors shut. As the Liars are watching security footage of CeCe and Ali at Radley, they get a motion alert in the rear west wing. They zoom out and see Red Coat walking down the hall and placing a suitcase on a bomb. They are confused as they thought Alison and CeCe were the only Red Coats and question who this is. As CeCe tells Alison her story, she reveals that she sent the other Red Coat to the Lodge that night as a decoy. The third Red Coat goes into the woods and meets up with CeCe. She takes off her mask to reveal Sara and tells CeCe that Mona has no clue that CeCe isn't really about to meet her. CeCe also reveals that she sent The Black Widow to Wilden's funeral. The Black Widow gets into the limo and CeCe asks if she saw Wilden's body. She lifts the veil and its Sara. She says that Wilden is dead. The Liars escape the room and make their way to Radley, where they come upon Sara in her Red Coat. She orders them to leave and turns on the bomb, but they ignore and subdue her, stopping the bomb. Alison runs down to get the girls to help her with CeCe and Sara tries to run, but Emily grabs her by her hood. Sara claims she tried to keep Emily safe and Emily punches her. Later, Emily mentions that Sara got out of the hospital and Alison says what happened to her wasn't their fault, but Spencer says she doubts that's how Sara sees it. Of Late I Think of Rosewood The Liars mention Sara throughout, mentioning something that happened to her that night at Radley. Later, Charlotte DiLaurentis is murdered and a funeral is held for her. Sara shows up dressed in a black veil and the Liars are shocked to see her. She sits down and lifts her veil, before looking towards the Liars. Later, she exits the funeral home and is escorted to her car by a man, as she eyes the Liars. They question why she is there and say its to make sure Charlotte is really dead. Charlotte's Web After Charlotte's funeral, the Liars go back to The Radley and Spencer says she thinks the person the cops should really be talking to is right over there, motioning to Sara, who is at the sign in desk. She signs to the clerk that she can't do it and her driver comes over to sign it. The Liars question if she really can't sign her own name. Emily asks them if they still haven't told anyone about what happened and Hanna shakes her head no. Aria asks if they really believe she doesn't remember any of it. Hanna says she thinks Sara is lying, just like she lied about having "Swedish Syndrome". Spencer corrects her to Stockholm Syndrome and Hanna says that Sara was never kidnapped, but was living out in the real world and chose to help Charlotte torture them. Spencer mentions that if Sara really was brainwashed it would give her a strong motive to murder Charlotte. Alison is at the police station later that day and sees Sara leaving one of the rooms and they lock eyes for a moment. Later, Emily is at her father's grave and hears a noise behind her. She sees that it's Sara, who seems to be at Charlotte's grave. Sara looks towards Emily and Emily runs off. The Gloves Are On Emily is packing up after her relaxation session and sees that Sara is in the room next to them. She asks Sara why she was following her at the cemetery and now there, but Sara says she wasn't following Emily, she was saying goodbye to someone. Emily questions if this was Charlotte, the person Sara claimed was so horrible, but Sara says that the last time she checked they were in the quiet room and Emily angrily leaves. The next day while Pam is talking to Emily about dropping out of college, she sees that Sara is watching from across the street and begs Pam to discuss this later. That night is Emily goes to The Radley Hotel to get an answer out of Sara. She sees her sitting at the bar and goes over to her, demanding an answering about the question she asked the day before, asking why she is in Rosewood. Sara says the police asked her to stay because she might be able to help. Emily says that she is talking about the funeral, questioning why Sara would go if Charlotte was as horrible as she said. Emily asks if she lied in court so that she could walk out as a victim, but Sara turns it back on Emily, saying she's lucky she was able to walk out of there at all. Emily asks her what that is supposed to mean and Sara says she doesn't know about the others but she knows Emily feels guilty. Emily says they couldn't have done anything because it all happened so quickly. Sara questions who she is trying to convince: Sara or herself. Emily then leaves. Later, Spencer tells Caleb about the night Sara was injured. After Emily punches Sara she gets up and uses an electrical box for support but she gets electrocuted. Emily goes into save her but is held back by Alison to avoid electrocution herself. Do Not Disturb As Elliott and Alison are talking in the school hallway, Sara watches them from behind a wall without being noticed. A short while later, Sara goes into Alison's classroom and says she didn't realize she worked there and that she is looking for Room 19. Alison tells her that it's in the East Wing, but Sara still stands there. Alison says that it's across the courtyard on the left and Sara says that she knew Alison worked there and doesn't know why she lied. She says her physical therapist connected her to a teacher and she's supposed to give a talk on living with a disability. Alison asks why she is there and Sara says that after the accident at Radley, when her hands were still numb and bandaged, she spent months having to be fed and hated every spoonful from every nurse's aide. Alison says that she isn't sure why she needs to know this and Sara says that it's because she mistreated every person who tried to help her, but they kept on helping her and now she needs to do that for someone else. She says that she guesses she just wants to say that she's sorry for Alison's loss and for lying to Judge about Charlotte. Alison says that she burned Charlotte at the stake on that witness stand and walked and Sara says that she was scared and said whatever it took to protect herself. She says that she shouldn't have but she did. She says that she feels terrible about and everything that's happened to Charlotte since. She then tells Alison that they both knew what it meant to be close with Charlotte and that she felt like she and Charlotte were sisters. Alison says Charlotte used Sara to replace her and Sara says that when no one else was there for her she was. Alison says that wasn't her choice and she didn't reject her or lock her up and spent the past five years making up for lost time and getting to know her. Sara then says that they never really knew all of Charlotte and that she was hoping that she and Alison could put all of their pieces together and understand things a little better because she wants something good to come from all of this and that they are all Charlotte had. Alison gets her purse and leaves the classroom. As she walks out, a devious smile comes over Sara's face. Later, Aria checks into The Radley to spy on Sara. She hears Sara and Ashley Marin arguing out in the hall. Sara says that she asked for a private room and they could leave whatever they needed to leave outside the door, but Ashley says the rooms need to be cleaned. Ashley says she apologizes for the inconvenience and offers Sara brunch for two, but Sara says she doesn't eat brunch. Aria watches all of this through the keyhole of her door and after Ashley leaves Sara looks into it. Aria ducks and when she looks up Sara is gone. At the Hospital, Emily is lying in her bed when someone enters the room. They inject something into her IV and we see that it's Sara. She tells Emily to lay still and that this isn't going to hurt a bit and that it will all be over soon. Sara's face is somewhat hazy, as she holds a panicking Emily down. Later, Alison says there was no one in there, leaving some confusion as to whether this was someone else or no one at all. Burn This Aria is brought into the police station by Linda Tanner, due to her appearance matching a description a witness brought in. After Aria is put in a line-up, she leaves the station. But upon leaving she decides to sneak around to the back to see who the witness was. As the person exits the police station, the witness appears to be Sara Harvey. Aria goes back inside to ask Tanner if this is so, but Tanner refuses to divulge the identity of the witness for their safety. Did You Miss Me? Spencer receives a video call from Emily. Emily says she needs to show her something and flips the camera around, where we see Mona sitting down with a man. Emily asks Spencer if that's who she thinks it is and they realize it is the helping hand who accompanied Sara to Charlotte's funeral. They question why he would be with Mona. They follow him and he picks up a tube of blueprints and eventually hands them off to a car. The car drives away and Emily sees that Sara is the one driving. Later, Mona is walking back to her car, when Sara steps out from the shadows and says that she heard Mona was looking for her. Mona tells her to leave The Liars alone, saying that no one blames her for what Charlotte made her do, but everything now is all on her. Sara says she won't stop until she gets what is coming to her and Mona tells her that she can't get reparations from a corpse, but Sara says she can if she knows where to dig. Sara tells Mona that the Liars will never trust her because she played with them too long. Mona says she isn't playing anything anymore and Sara says she will be lonely if so, and then walks away. Season 7 Along Comes Mary Wanted: Dead or Alive Original G'A'ngsters Appearances Notes *Casting calls credited her as Kimberly Brown to hide the fact that she was Sara Harvey. *Many fans theorized that she was Red Coat. This was later proven to be correct. *Sara is loosely based on Nick Maxwell from the book series, in that both are the helper of the second "A". *Sara is revealed to be Red Coat and The Black Widow. *Sara has been portrayed by more than four different actresses. **CC Mason portrayed Sara as The Black Widow. **Sasha Pieterse portrayed Sara in "A DAngerous GAme" when she exited the plane. **A stock photo was used for the scene in "Who's In the Box?". **Dre Davis is her official actress. *Sara was one of the primary antagonists of the first-half of Season 4 and the secondary antagonist of Season 6. *Sara's first physical appearance as herself is in "Game On, Charles". Before that, she had only been seen in her red coat, black veil and in photos. *Sara appeared in every episode of the sixth season until New Guys, New Lies where she was mentioned and accused of being the new stalker. *Sara has been in three "A" endings. *Sara was a decoy Red Coat whenever Charlotte needed her to be. She is the only Red Coat to exist after "Grave New World". Gallery The image gallery for this character can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Red Coat Category:The Black Widow Category:Deceased Characters